


The Frozen Soldier

by Lydiafox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lets Hope So, M/M, clint wont appear yet since im gonna focus on pietro more, i swear im not giving up on this one, will update tags as the fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiafox/pseuds/Lydiafox
Summary: Pietro never saw that rock coming, he never saw his future being destroyed by a simple rock. He never quite expected his life to go so wrong.But he wasn't Pietro Maximoff anymore.He was HYDRA's soldier.





	The Frozen Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swim on discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Swim+on+discord).



_‘’Witch.’’_

The Maximoff male had chosen the wrong time to go out with his sister to find a better shelter in the ruins of Sokovia. He and his sister had been running through bullets, trying not to get shot while also searching for a safer place to stay.

Pietro and Wanda had been on the run ever since their house got bombed when they were both 10. Now, in 1989, they were 18. And life wasn’t any better. The country they were in meant war each and every minute, without it really ever stopping. And who was to blame?

Howard Stark. The man was a nightmare, he would make weapons of mass destruction for the army and sell them for money. No one knew why. Sokovia was terrified.

_This was the man that killed the twins’ parents._

Pietro knew he and Wanda could never forgive that man, ever. He could adopt them and raise them for all he cared, he’d still hate the man’s guts more than anything else.

_“Thirteen.”_

He had run with his sister to a safe place, although it was quickly taken over by Hydra agents, demanding that everyone surrenders. Luckily, the blonde-haired boy was able to get his sister out just in time, without the agents noticing either of them.

_Time to run more._ He thought, before noticing the falling buildings around him, and deciding that they need to be more out in the open.

It didn’t take too long before he realized that one of the buildings falling was right in front of Wanda.

_‘’War.’’_

Pietro jumped, pushing his sister out of the way as quickly as he could, as the rocks fell right on him, catching his leg right under the pressure. Wanda was no where to be seen, as the older Maximoff twin assumed she just went to hide and was waiting for him.

‘Wanda!’ He shouted as he tried to get his leg out. ‘Anyone! Please!’

Minutes passed, then hours, and then days. No one came.

Until there was a man.

_‘’Rocks.’’_

He woke up later in a dark cabin, noticing that his right leg, the one caught under the rocks, was missing.

‘Where’s my sister?’ He asked, trying to hide his accent in case those people were some of the murderers, although he doubted that murderers would’ve brought him to a place with warmth and would’ve amputated his destroyed leg.

Not too far away, there was german heard. ‘…Where am I?’ Pietro asked at the sound of it, trying to understand what the men were saying.

‘Do not worry, Mister Maximoff.’ The voice said, his English broken by the heavy german accent he was sporting. ‘We are here to help you, not to hurt you. Although, we do deserve something in return, correct?’

Pietro could feel his heart speeding up, as he recognized the masks the men were sporting.

_Hydra members._

The Sokovian people always tried to convince him and his sister that Hydra was a good organization against Howard Stark, but he never believed it. How could he? Those men killed Sokovians on a daily basis as if they were no more than flies in a room annoying you.

The boy started struggling before being injected with a needle, and he relaxed.

‘Do not worry, Mister Maximoff, it will be over soon.’ Was the last thing he heard as he fell into a deep sleep, his last thoughts bringing him to Wanda.

_‘’Slip-up.’’_

Pietro’s blue eyes shot up open, as he looked at the people in front of him. He already knew what was about to happen, he’d done it too many times by now.

His leg, although long gone, had been replaced by something his owners called ‘’better’’.  A metal leg, made out of stolen Vibranium, which was supposed to help him run. A miscalculation, however, made the prosthetic leg faster than the normal one, which made Pietro struggle to move. HYDRA didn’t care enough to remake the leg, so they made a serum meant to give the young boy a mutation that would make him fast enough to catch up with his leg. The experimentation took 2 years, and he never fully recovered from it. The screams were still there. The pain never left.

_‘’Plagiator.’’_

‘What is my mission.’ Pietro’s robotic voice asked, no emotion in it as if he wasn’t human anymore.

Actually, that wouldn’t be much of an exaggeration. The things they did to him clearly made him a mutant, or _enchanted_ as his owners liked to call him and the ones alike.

‘Your mission is Anthony Edward Stark, born in 1970, living in his mansion called the Stark Industries. You know what you have to do, _Soldat._ ’

The boy nodded, getting up and putting his normal assassin clothes on, taking his weapons. His mind wasn’t thinking of anything else except _Kill Anthony Edward Stark_. He had to carry out the mission for HYDRA’s pleasure, for HYDRA’s unknown reasons.

On certain days, he’d ask why he has to do that. And he’d get punished. They’d electrocute him just enough, until his brain was nothing but mush again and they’d reprogram him over, and over, and over…

And what was left before would disappear again, with a single exception. With the exception of _her._

Pietro couldn’t put his finger on it, on who she was, but no matter what, she was always in his mind, as if she was a guardian angel. Or perhaps a demon. But that wasn’t what he had to think of now.

_His mission was to kill Anthony Edward Stark, and he’d complete it, like all of his missions. He was HYDRA’s tool for killing, and he was proud of it as long as HYDRA didn’t torture him further._

_And yet, something buried deep in his mind was telling him that this wasn’t what he was meant to do. It was screaming at him, telling him to stop, to come back to his senses._

_But he didn’t listen, and he never would. A good soldier only takes indications from his owners._

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back with this and uh I hope you enjoy it!  
> ''Plagiator'' means ''Copycat'' in romanian


End file.
